Awake and Alive
by Dru-girl
Summary: Happens during Shadow Kiss. The battle didn't happen so Dimitri wasn't turned into a strogi and Mason is alive! Yay!... but Dimitri does decide to go to be Tasha's guardian so he leaves Rose behind, but when he leaves he doesn't leave her alone. Dimitri comes back a year later to find something shocking and he tries to win back Rose. Rated T for Swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my first VA fanfic hope you like it

Summary: happens during Shadow Kiss. The battle didn't happen so Dimitri wasn't turned into a strogi and Mason is alive! Yay!... but Dimitri does decide to go to be Tasha's guardian so he leaves Rose behind, but when he leaves he doesn't leave her alone ( if you know what I'm hinting at!) anyway he comes back a year and a half later to find something shocking and he tries to win Rose back. Sorry it's a really bad summary but its better than the summary

Disclaimer: I don't own VA but I do own the plot line

Chapter 1

Rose POV it's been one month since Dimitri and I finally admitted our love for each other in the cabin out in the woods. It was bliss and perfect because now we don't have to pretend that there's no connection between us. All we have to do is keep our relationship secret for a year and then I'll have graduated and be 18. God could life get any better. I smile to myself and head to practice with Dimitri; I grab my IPod and blast my music the song Awake and Alive is playing so I start to sing it as I walk to the gym, its kind of late so no one is out here they're all at dinner which is ok with me because I only sing when I'm alone, it's not that I can't sing it's just I don't have enough confidence in myself to actually sing in front of people. I sing the first verse.

"I'm at war with the world and they try to pull me into the dark. I struggle to find my faith as I'm slippin' from your arms." I sing and continue the next verse in an octave higher. "It's getting harder to stay awake. And my strength is fading fast you breathe into me at last."

As the chorus rolls in I belt out the notes with power. "I'm awake I'm alive now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life. Here (right here), right now (right now) I'll stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive." I smile at the words because they hold such truth. I am singing about my life.

"I'm at war with the world cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul. I've already made up my mind no matter what I can't be bought or sold." I sing with every emotion I have, I pour my soul into each word. "When my faith is getting weak and I feel like giving in you breathe into me again."

I'm close to the gym now I can see the double doors I keep singing as I get closer to the doors. "I'm awake I'm alive now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life. Here (right here), right now (right now) I'll stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive!"

I walk through the doors and stop singing for a second and push pause on my IPod I look around but no one is here. I'm actually early that's a first for me I'll have to rub it in Dimitri's face when he gets here because he never believed I would ever beat him here. I un-pause the music and continue singing.  
"Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up." I walk to the middle of the gym, "In the dark I can feel you in my sleep.  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me. Forever hold this heart that I will give to you forever I will live for you." I think of Dimitri and how every word of that verse is true I would do anything for him, I love him.

"I'm awake I'm alive now I know what I believe inside. Now it's my time I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life. Here (right here), right now (right now) I'll stand my ground and never back down. I know what I believe inside I'm awake and I'm alive."

"Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up. Waking up, waking up." I whisper the last two words as the song ends. I take the ear buds out and put my Ipod into my gym bag when I hear clapping. My head snaps up and I see Dimitri standing leaning up against the wall. Did he hear me sing… oh god…. Please, please, please I beg you god tell me he didn't hear me sing.

"How long have you been… uh you know standing there?" I ask looking down at my feet.

"Long enough to find out you can sing." He replies walking over to me. I look up at him and his gorgeous brown eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"Well Comrade you never asked plus I don't sing in front of people. You would be the first." I say smiling up at him. "Lets get started with practice shall we?" I say smiling as I walk towards the track.

"10 laps Roza" he says and I groan in frustration

"10 really Comrade why not like 4 laps." I give him my best pouty face and beg.

"If you whine you get 2 more laps" he says smirking

"Ugh fine I'll do 10" I start off running and I finish in 15 minuets. I'm about to walk back into the gym when I hear hushed voices.

"Just tell her already we need to leave by 10 so we make it to Baia in time." That's Tasha's voice but who was she talking to?

"Just give me till after this practice; I have to tell her, explain to her please Tasha." Dimitri. Dimitri is who she's talking to. I gasped. He took her offer… her offer to be her guardian and start a family with her…

I think I'm going to be sick. I run into the gym earning me two very shocked looks, I didn't stop running even when I heard Dimitri call my name. I ran right for the girls locker room yank open the door and slam it shut I go right to the bath room stall and lock the door behind me I fall to my knees and everything that was in my stomach came up. I faintly hear the door to the locker room open but I'm to busy puking my guts out to care.

"Roza?" he says. I can hear his foot steps getting closer to me. I can tell he's right out side my stall I stopped throwing up but now I was sobbing.

"Roza please just listen to me I was going to tell you after practice…"

"NO! I don't fucking care if you were going to tell me after practice. It's all the same you're leaving me for HER! You used me you never loved me! I get it ok save you're petty goodbye I don't want it!" I started to puke again.

"Roza?" he tries to open the door but I locked it when I came in here. "Rose are you ok?" he sounds panicked he gets the door open some how. "Oh Roza…" he sees me on my knees puking my guts out. "Are you sick?" he pulls my hair back and once I stop I smack his hands away. "Rose…"

"No Dimitri save it just go live you happy little life with her. Forget about me it's not like you ever cared about me in the first place you just used me."

"I would never use you Roza! I love you and I always will."

"Bull shit Comrade. Just go okay, leave already."

"Roza please just hear me out…"

"JUST GO DIMITRI!" I shouted

"Fine I'll go! Good bye Rose."

"Good bye Guardian Belikov."

I make it back to my room with out getting sick again… I fall onto my bed when someone knocks on my door. I know it's Lissa so I yell for her to come in. The door opens and she walks in all cheery

"Hey Rose!" she smiles until she looks at me "Oh my god what happened to you!?" She walked over to me and dropped her purse on the ground making all of it's contends fall out. I lean down to help her pick everything up when I see something that reminds me of what time of month it is…

"OMG…" I say "Oh my fucking god!" I say and run into the bathroom to check my calendar. I'm late… this can't be happening… I've only slept with one person and that's Dimitri; and Dhampirs can't reproduce together… this is impossible…

"Rose are you ok?"

"I'm late… Lissa I'm LATE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"I KNOW!" I start to cry

"Was it Adrian?"

"What?! NO it's Dimitri!" I say panicking

"But that's…"

"Impossible I know."

"Well maybe your not you just are counting wrong…"

"No I'm not counting wrong Liss."

"Well the only way to be sure is to take a test…" I sigh in defeat

"Let's go to the infirmary…" I say walking towards the door.

"Well Rose your defiantly pregnant your 3 weeks already… who is the father?" asked Dr. O_

"Umm the father is a dhampir." I say

"But… How… That's… wait I believe I know why you're able to reproduce with your own kind."

"Please… please just tell me why I am the only one who can do this…"

"Well you are Shadow kissed correct."

"Ya… so…."

"Well that's why… when Valissia brought you back she healed all of you… including your ability to reproduce."

"Shit…" I start to cry and Lissa comes over and gives me a hug

"We'll make it through this Rose. You're not alone."

"I'm scared Liss…." I sob "I'm not ready to be a mom!"

"Well you have nine months to get ready and we will help you." she says looking me in the eyes

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Ok so that is the first chapter of this fanfic. R and R please and the song in the beginning of the story was Awake and Alive by Skillet. Hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

Hey soo this is chapter 2 I hope you all love it R&R plz! Oh and I made a mistake Dimitri comes back after a year not a year and a half! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own VA but I do own the plot line

Chapter 2

Dimitri POV

Roza… if only she would have let me explain… Tasha knew about us she was going to tell… I had to leave to save her. Tasha would have told everyone and that would have ruined my Roza's career as Lissa's guardian I would never be able to live with myself if I ruined her chances. She has to know I love her and that I live for her, I would never leave her unless it was of great importance or under a circumstance like this one. I truly love her and that will never change; she's my soul mate… my Roza.

"Dimitri" Tasha purred while grabbing hold of my hand. I rip my hand out of hers and glare at her before putting my guardian mask back on.

"What?" I refuse to look at her.

"Look at me" her voice sounded so soothing, it was compulsion. I tried to fight it; but it was too strong I reluctantly look in her eyes. "You love me. You love me very much. Rose is nothing to you; she's just a student you used to teach. You love me and you always have." She stopped speaking and I shook my head. What was I thinking about… I can't remember much.

"Tasha…"

"Yes my love."

"I… I love you?" I say sounding confused

"Yes Dimka you do…" she smiles widely "and I love you too."

************** 4 months later**************

Rose's POV

OMG! I am so tired and I'm hungry and I hurt all over… I'm so over being pregnant, they say you glow when you're pregnant but fuck that because it's not true. I can't do field experience or combat classes so I've been concentrating on my studies since I can't do anything else since I'm 5 months along. I tried to contact Dimitri to tell him about the baby but the bitch answered and told me he's moved on and that I should never call again because he wants nothing to do with me. I haven't tried to contact him again, he'll miss out on his child's life then again the bastard doesn't even deserve to be around our child because he left us.

"Rose!" Lissa walked over to me giving me a hug. "Ready for the appointment?" I smile and look down at my rounding stomach.

"Yea, I'm gonna find out the sex of the baby. I tried not knowing but I can't take it anymore I need to know Liss!"

"Well then lets go." She says smiling. She really has been there for me over the past months she is my rock with out her I would have gone crazy. "I wan tot find out if I'm gonna have a niece or a nephew!"

"I think it's a girl." I say looking down at my baby as we walk into the clinic.

"How can you tell… or even have idea of what it's gonna be?" Liss says

"I don't know I just have a feeling." I say looking around for Dr. O; I see her getting the ultra sound ready in room 2. I walk in and she greets me.

"Well hello Rose ready to see you're baby?"

"Defiantly and I would like to know the sex today because I can't take not knowing anymore." I say smiling at her. She returns my smile and tells me to lie down on the bed; I do as told and lift up my shirt a little so she can put the gel on my stomach. She turns the monitor on and a picture of my baby appears.

"There's the little miracle and she's all healthy…" she trails off looking confused "Hold on a second Rose."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes it just I thought I saw another hand…"

"What?!"

"Oh my lord… Rose there's another baby…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I say in shock

"No it seems I missed him… he was hiding…"

"Oh my god how am I gonna handle two kids… I'm just getting around to the idea of one."

"Well now you have to get around to the idea of two…" she says smiling "Congrats"

"Thank" I say as she gets me a paper towel to wipe off the gel. Once I'm finished I walk out of the room and see Lissa waiting in a chair by the entrance of the clinic.

"SOOOOO! How is my niece or nephew?"

"They both are fine" I say seeing if she'll catch on.

"That's wonderful they both are fine" she says not seeing what I was getting at

"Yes they BOTH are fine." I say again

"Both?" she says confused

"Both" I say nodding my head

"Like twins…" she says

"Yes, twins Liss."

"But how?" she asks "I mean it's great and all but how did they miss another baby?"

"I have no idea; all I know is that you have a niece and a nephew."

"OMG!" she shrieks "We have to tell everyone and we have to go buy another crib and more cloths and all that stuff lets go!" she grabs my hand and practically runs out of the clinic, me in tow.

"Hold up Liss don't make the pregnant chick run! I'm really hungry too!"

"You're always hungry" she whines "Can we go and get the stuff please."

"Liss I need food I'm eating for 3 now."

"You ate for 3 before but you didn't know it."

"Whatever I just need food!"

"UGH! Fine lets go to the cafeteria maybe our friends are there we have to tell them the news!" she runs off as I waddle trying to keep up. Once we reach the cafeteria I see Lissa with the gang.

"Hey Rosie Posie! How's it going?" I glare at Christian

"Watch it Pryo." I say still glaring. "And if you ever call me that again I will kick your ass."

"You can't hurt me while your pregnant." He smirks

"Oh dude…" say Mason and Eddie "You are gonna regret those words ever coming out of your mouth." Christian paled visibly.

"Yes… just wait till they are out your ass is mine." I say

"They?" asks Mia. She and I became friends after we escaped Spokane; after she saved my life we really put aside our differences.

"Yea they…" I say

"That would imply more than one." Mason says

"No shit Sherlock…" I say "I'm having twins. They found another baby he was hiding behind her."

"No fucking way…" says Christian "two more Hathaways is gonna be hell!"

"They'll be babies… but when they start walking it's gonna be hard to keep up with them." Says Eddie

"They'll cause double the damage I do now…" I say smiling.

"Dear god this is gonna be one hell of a ride" says Mason

"BUT we'll make it through this like we always do." Says Lissa smiling. I start crying and they all look at me.

"Rose what's wrong?" asks Liss

"That means so much to me… I love you guys so much! Thank you for being there for me…" they all hug me

"Rose?" I look up and my friends all step out of my embrace…I pale at the sight of the person in front of me. This is one of the last people I expected to see.

"MOM?!"

HAHAHA a cliffy! ya sooo that's chapter hope you liked it R&R please


	3. Chapter 3 must read!

A/N Ok soooo a few people hate this story because they think it's an over used plot. I haven't updated because I'm stuck with two options

A) I rewrite this story edit it and change it around so its not and over used story. A whole new concept pretty much. The summary will change to _- __Happens during Shadow Kiss. The battle didn't happen so Dimitri wasn't turned into a stroigi and Mason is alive! Yay!... but Dimitri does decide to go to be Tasha's guardian so he leaves Rose behind, Rose is upset and shuts down for a while till a new moroi comes to the academy with some interesting news for Rose from her father. Dimitri comes back a year later after realizing his mistake only to find something shocking. Dimitri tries to win back Rose. _

Soo that's the new summary of the story it's different not and over used thing I don't think I've seen another story like this one would be soo totally original.

Or…..

B) keep writing this one…..

It's your choice I'll do whatever ….. So tell me what you want me to do and for my haters hopefully I can change your mind about my story! Review what you would like to happen for this story.


	4. Chapter 4 (3)

A/N: Ok so thank you to all who reviewed and I'm glad to say I'll continue this story! But I'll also be writing the other story later on once I've finished this story and my other VA fanfic called **It's All Over** so check that out if you want to! Now on to the story! R&R please reviews make me motivated to write more!

PS- Rose is 5 months pregnant if any one was wondering… she was 1 month when she found out and now its 4 months later so in total 5 months!

Disclaimer: VA= not mine Plot= mine

Previously in chapter 2:

"_They'll cause double the damage I do now…" I say smiling. _

"_Dear god this is gonna be one hell of a ride" says Mason_

"_BUT we'll make it through this like we always do." Says Lissa smiling. I start crying and they all look at me. _

"_Rose what's wrong?" asks Liss_

"_That means so much to me… I love you guys so much! Thank you for being there for me…" they all hug me _

"_Rose?" I look up and my friends all step out of my embrace…I pale at the sight of the person in front of me. This is one of the last people I expected to see._

"_MOM?!"_

Rose POV

"MOM?!" I yell the feeling of dizziness starts to take over. "Wh… Wha…. What are you doing here…" I say trying to process everything.

"I came to visit you." she says looking some what confused

"Why?" I ask kind of breathy like I'm going into panic mode. Scratch that I'm way past going into panic mode! I'M IN FULL ON PANIC MODE!

She looked hurt but answered "Because my charge is giving me a vacation and I'd thought I'd see how your training was going…" she trailed off finally noticing my somewhat large stomach "Rosemarie Hathaway… don't tell me you're…. you're" her face filled with disgust "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she yells out with fury "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE SOO STUPID! HOW COULD YOU! YOUR FUTURE IS GONE NOW YOU MIGHT AS WELL QUIT NOW! YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE AS GOOD AS YOU COULD HAVE BEEN! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN A FILTHY BLOOD WHORE! YOU MIGHT AS WELL FIND A COMMUNE NOW BECAUSE THAT'S OVBIOUSLY WHERE YOU BELONG!" She shouts, and now I'm pissed

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? YOU… YOU HYPOCRITE! YOU WERE IN THE SAME BOAT AS ME!" Now I'm yelling at her in front of everyone making a scene.

"IT WAS DIFFERENT THEN!"

"OH REALLY MOTHER?! BECAUSE I DON'T SEE ANY DIFFERENCE IN THIS SITUATION!"

"IT JUST IS DIFFERNET BELIEVE ME! ATLEAST I LOVED THE MAN THAT GOT ME PREGNANT! YOURS WAS PROBABLY JUST A ONE NIGHT STAND HE SCREWED YOU OVER AND THEN LEFT DIDN'T HE!" she yelled and that hit close to home. "DIDN'T HE! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE DID WASN'T IT!" tears started to run down my cheeks. Lissa then went right up to my mom and said

"You know nothing! You have no idea how hard this has been for her! And as a matter of fact they did love each other! So do NOT come in here insult MY sister and act all high and mighty because you're not all that Ms. Hathaway! YOU had the same thing happen to you and here you are destroying your own daughter for something that you yourself went through! This wasn't even supposed to be possible in the first place but some how it happened so DEAL WITH IT! STOP ACTING LIKE A BITCH AND START ACTING LIKE A MOTHER!" Lissa yelled at my mother with queen like authority. Everyone was silent the only sound was me trying to stop crying.

"What do you mean wasn't supposed to be possible, she slept with a Moroi of course its possible." She replied

"I slept with a Dhampir… I've only been with a Dhampir." I say sniffling

"That's not possible…" she says

"I'M WALKING PROOF IT IS POSSIBLE!" I yell, hormones taking over me.

"How…?" my mother asks

"She's Shadow Kissed" Lissa piped in. My mother didn't talk anymore she just turned and left.

"She'll come around to it Rose don't worry…" said Mason quietly

"I don't think she will…" I trail off looking down at my stomach "I don't think she ever will."


End file.
